


Obsession

by BlackFeather45



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game), Scream (TV)
Genre: Character Death, F/M, Friends dying together, Stabbing, Violence, cabin in the woods, friends having fun, vacation trip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-13 12:03:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21493984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackFeather45/pseuds/BlackFeather45
Summary: You were to his liking as he watched you through the window of the cabin.Only you would be staying alive at the end of this trip. But that didn't mean that you would be free from his grasp.
Relationships: Danny "Jed Olsen" Johnson | The Ghost Face/Reader, Danny "Jed Olsen" Johnson | The Ghost Face/You
Comments: 8
Kudos: 88





	Obsession

_You were there, standing in the fog, looking at the white mask of your opponent._   
_His huge knife reflecting the little light the fireplace was providing. All your friends were gone, killed by the man standing in front of you._   
_He probably thought that you were scared of him. Frozen in the moment as you stood there just staring at his mask, but to the contrary you were challenging him._

_You would not run away screaming. If he wanted to kill you, he could stab you right in the chest and look you in your eyes while doing so and not backstab you and drag you back to himself like he had done with some of your friends, whose screams had filled the night._

_Their loud and dreadful screams of pain, fear and agony._

_But you would not succumb to his sick needs like that. You would challenge him and if needed, try to knock that fucking weapon out of his hand. He was tall, but if he would try to stab you with that close range weapon of his, it would be your only chance to disarm that man._

_“Come on, Myers. Do what you came here for. Kill me” You said and spread your arms, inviting him for the kill._

But before anything could happen a loud sound woke you up from that dream of yours and you slammed your flat hand on your alarm clock and groaned softly, already forgotten your dream.  
It was way too early and you cursed yourself to agreeing to accompany the trip of your friends.

You would rather stay in bed right now.

Who decided that you had to leave at fucking 5am in the goddamn morning???

Oh yeah, that would have been Meg. Since she usually gets up at this hour to exercise anyway and if we don’t want to get stuck in traffic it would be a good time to drive over to Jake’s families cabin in the woods, that you decided to stay in for a week to have some fun and just spend some time together, since you haven’t seen each other for quiet some time.

The group of friends consisted of Meg, Jake, Claudette, you, Dwight, Nea and David. The seven of you had been friends since kindergarten, living in the same suburb and all of you being the outsiders of each group you usually went by.  
Meg being a very good athlete, and thus every girl in the athletic school clubs not liking her and being jealous of her talents, making her an outsider.  
Jake eventually dropped out of high school since he couldn’t keep up with the pressure his wealthy father put on him and him not fitting in with the other rich kids at school, what made him being their favorite subject to pick on.  
Claudette being the smart girl always got shit by people like the rich kids who bought their way through high school. It didn’t help that she was dark skinned as they let out their racist commentary out on her. It had been rough. Not even the science clubs wanted her in. Saying she would attract a bad vibe from the rich kids and they didn’t want a budget shortage from the principal if the rich kids would go this far. Her parents would have put an end to it if they had known about it, but Claudette had never told them. Even though people at school were mean to her, she found many friends and admires online. People wanted to share their knowledge with that stranger on the internet that helped others out in forums and science sides.

Then there was Dwight. A good friend, but a pretty bad student. His grades were below average, but he was always there to listen to everyone problems if they needed a shoulder to cry onto.

Nea had a shady background and was immediately not welcome by the snobs in your high school, which prompted you to instantly give her a chance. You haven’t sugar coated anything and up to this day she sometimes likes to talk about the first thing you told her, when the two of you were alone.

“Hey. Want to hang out with my friends and me? Join us if you ever decide that you would like some friends by your side” You had said as you had walked up to her as she was smoking behind the dumpsters next to the school before leaving. That was how you had acted with all of them, being an outsider yourself you had decided one day that maybe all outsider had something in common and maybe you should try to be friends to at least not be alone during high school.

She had joined you a week later, being silent the first few days and just eating lunch with you, before Meg had right out confronted her if she actually had seen a prison cell from within, to which Nea had answered cocky and she and Meg had a verbal battle who of them would get away from trouble easier.

And then there was David. The typical jock if you would just briefly look at him, wealthy family, rugby player in the school’s sports club, but what made him an outsider was his short temper and his need for an adrenalin rush. It had gotten him into trouble many times. What led to his other teammates of his team to push him to the outskirts of their rugby team. He still played but his social interactions with his mates was cut short.

And those were the people who soon decided to join your makeshift group of outsiders. People you started to speak to after observing them for some time and deciding that they shouldn’t live through high school alone.

And up to this day you all had stayed friends and had decided to plan a trip together at this damned hour.

You groaned and got out of your bed, took a quick shower and got dressed.  
It didn’t took long till you heard your phone jingle that you received a message. Probably Claudette letting you know that she was downstairs.

You took your bag and checked your phone, heading downstairs as you were right.

You tried your best to not wake up your roommates and nodded at Nea who was already waiting for you in the living room. She and you were living in the same town and decided to get a home together. Since you couldn’t afford the price of this home, you had put out some adverts for this place looking for roommates and by the end of the week that you had moved in, a couple of friends decided to move in with the two of you.

“Let’s get going” You said with a grin and Nea smiled and followed you out of the building, locking up after you.

And there it was. The van that Dwight got himself once he got his drivers license. The two of you walked up to it and hugged your two friends. Claudette and Dwight.

“Get your things inside and let’s go. Don’t want Meg to be there first and kick my butt” Dwight said as he grinned at you and nudged you into the old VW van.

Nea and you got inside and closed the door after you while Dwight climbed into the front and started the engine with Claudette next to him, being the navigator of the trip.

But since you were still tired of waking up too early, you leaned your head against Nea’s shoulder and dozed off once again.

You felt watched as you stood in your room and decided to change into your bikini to go swimming in the lake with the others.

You looked out of the windows to make sure that no one was lurking around and closed the curtains. The feeling still remained but at least you were sure that no one could see you strip out of your clothes and put on your swimming garment.

You flinched at a harsh knock to your door, but relaxed as you heard Megs voice telling you to hurry up and already heading out. God, sometimes she was really obnoxious, but you still loved her.

* * *

Your group had arrived two hours prior to the cabin and had put their stuff away. Dwight and David had get the generator running to give you some energy, light and warmish water. Meanwhile the girls had unpacked the stuff. The rooms were split and the food was put away, still in the cooling bag and put in the fridge that was slowly getting cold.

You had slept the whole way up to the cabin and only woken up as Dwight had missed to drive around a huge fallen branch and had woken you up as he had driven over it, making the van jump a bit.

You had somehow arrived before Meg, but David’s motorcycle was already there and he was sitting on the porch, looking out for the van. He got up and helped you and Nea out of the van as you arrived and welcomed you to that creepy looking place.

While waiting he had also gathered some wood for a bonfire and for the fireplace inside. He always used the time on his hands wisely.

But now everything was in place and everyone had decided to check out the lake that Dwight had talked about. It was the end of June, the heat slowly hitting the country. But the nights were still cold, which ment that you would probably had to fire up the fire place nearly every night. Cozy.

You headed out of your room after putting on some shorts over your bikini bottoms and taking your towel with yourself.

“Ready?” Nea asked as you reached the living room. She and Claudette had been waiting for you, while the boys and Meg had already gone out to check out the situation. Dwight had told you that a path was leading to the lake, so you wouldn’t get lost.

“Aye aye” You announced and the three of you headed out, locking the door after yourself and heading to the lake while following the path. But mostly following the screams of Meg as she was probably having a water fight with David.

You reached the lake and joined the other three friends. Meg and David were obviously in the water and Nea joined their fight, nearly drowning Meg.

You, Claudette and Dwight were sitting by the lake, the two others talking, while you watched the fight.

“Yoh, Jake is finally here” Dwight announced as he received a message on his phone.

“I will go help him in and get him out here once we are done” You said and got up, receiving a smirk from Claudette.  
“As friends” You added and narrowed your eyes at her before leaving.  
She had always asked you about Jake when you had been still teenagers. She always talked about how the two of you would fit perfectly together, but the two of you were pretty content with being friends.

You soon spotted the cabin and could smell the burned fuel of Jake’s motorcycle. You were about to call out his name, but stopped as you felt uneasy out of a sudden. The feeling of being watched had returned and you didn’t like it one bit.

“Hey!” You flinched as Jake appeared right in front of you with a huge smile and hugged you tightly.

“It’s been a while” He chuckled and let you go, shaking off every uneasy feeling you have had up until now.

“It sure had. Let’s get you inside before heading over to the others” You hummed and walked over to the wooden door with him right behind you.

“You lost some weight” He hummed and pinched your side, what prompted you to slap his hand away.

“I guess you are still no gentleman” You snorted and let him inside, kicking his butt as he passed you.

“Last door on your left is still free” You told him and he followed your direction as you went out to check if the fridge was already working. And it was. So you decided to unpack the cooling boxes while Jake would change.

You closed the fridge door as you finished up and stood up. Suddenly you spotted a flash of white to your right and turned around but there was nothing there. Literally nothing. You slowly walked up to the window and pushed the lace curtain aside, looking outside, trying to find the thing that had startled you, but there was nothing and no one.

“Hey! What ya looking at?” You flinched hard as you felt Jakes hand on your shoulder and turned around to look up at him.

“Nothing…. Nothing… so ready to head out?” You asked and looked him up in his shirt and swimming shorts.  
He nodded and the two of you headed out and over to the lake to join your friends and have some fun.

* * *

“Hey, did you lock the door on your way back?” Dwight asked as your group reached the cabin.  
“I think so, why?” You replied and walked up to Dwight, your eyes widening a bit as you saw what he was looking at.

The sun had already gone down, so you had headed back by the lead of a few flashlights. Now the biggest and brightest light was illuminating something that shouldn’t be.

The door of the cabin was open. The lights inside were out. The generator was still running, the only sound filling the air.

“What the fuck” You could hear Nea whisper.

“I will check it out” David said and walked up to the cabin, with Nea and Jake right behind him. Meg stayed with your group, holding her long and thick flashlight tightly in her hands, ready to attack.

A scream filled the air and a chill ran down your spine. What followed was a surprise. Three racoons ran out of the cabin and into the woods, while the lights in the cabin flickered on.

“All good. Just some animals” You heard David and Jake appeared in the doorway, waving you inside.

The four of you exhaled and headed over to Jake and inside in the cabin, closing and locking the door after you.

“They didn’t get into the fridge, so the food is untouched” Nea said from the kitchen while David was putting on a fire in the fireplace to heat up the little building.

“God I need a bath…” You whispered.

“Can I take a shower first?” Meg asked and you nodded, watching her disappear into the bathroom.

Dwight and you headed over to your rooms to get changed in some fresh clothes, while Jake went through the rooms to make sure that there weren’t other animals present.

You closed the door after yourself and went through your bag that was laying on the bed, looking for something soft to put on. You found a pair of shorts and a long sleeved shirt. You peeled off your shorts and your bikini, placing them down on the towel that you had dried yourself with at the lake. You took a fresh towel and wrapped it around yourself and pulled out a fresh pair of underwear and placed it down on your fresh clothes you wanted to put on after your bath.

A sound from your closet made you look up and looked over at the door of it with narrowed eyes.  
“Another racoon?” You whispered and walked up to the door…

“Y/N! The bathroom is free!” You flinched as you heard your voice being called by your friend and turned around to take your things and head over to the bathroom.

You would ask someone to take a look at it and get the animal out.

You met David in the hall and told him about it before heading over to the bathroom and closing the door after yourself, letting some warm water into the bathtub after rinsing it out. You placed your clothes on the closed toilet and unwrapped your towel, placing it on top of your clothes before sliding into the slowly filling up bathtub.

You hummed softly as the warm water surrounded you. It was way more pleasant than the cool lake water.

You smiled a bit to yourself as you thought about the day. It was nice to spent some time with all your friends once again. During your college years you have had some contact to Claudette, who had been going to the same college as you, but a different faculty. Nea and David had started a mechanical workshop together after their training and Jake had worked in his uncles shop in your home town. You have had contact to them and had seen them on the holidays, Claudette a bit more often than that. Meg had moved to Europe while Dwight was going to a private college in California. But now after every one of you had enrolled in a profession and were living nearby, you decided to at least meet up once a month and go on some kind of trip once a year. It worked out most of the times.

And this year it had also worked out. With the one week stay at the cabin in the woods.

“No way he did that” You chuckled as Meg just told a story about what her boyfriend gave her for her birthday.

You had joined the others in the main room after your bath and were now sitting next to the fireplace with a blanket wrapped around you, warming yourself up. Next to you was Jake, also trying to warm himself up after taking a shower right after you.

Meg, Dwight and Nea were sitting on the larger couch, while David was sitting on the second more smaller couch, that had space for two people. Claudette had just been sitting in the armchair next to the space you and Jake were chilling, before she had left to take a shower herself.

In the middle of your circle was a coffee table with a plate of snacks on it and a bowl filled with chips. You and Jake were sharing a smaller bowl of chips between the two of you so you didn’t have to move closer to the coffee table and out of the warm zone.

The conversations had been going while you had taken your bath and as soon as you joined the others in the common room, you had been invited to the chat.

“So how is work going?” Jake asked you as he turned to you, seeing that Meg’s story had come to an end and she picked up a conversation with David.

“It’s good. My boss is a real sweetheart. Some kind of a dad” You chuckled and leaned against his shoulder.  
After finishing up your bachelor of arts in the art department, you had been invited by a friend to start at their dads tattoo shop, since he was currently searching for a trainee. He had let you work like everyone else and had treated you like you should treat an employee, keeping his distance to your personal life, but not being mean and actually giving you Christmas off.

He started to be more active in your life after a few incidents with a stalker. Before the man had been locked up, your boss had picked you up and drove back home from and to work. He had always asked you if you were okay, and if you didn’t want to spend the night at his home, only asking when your friend was back home, so you wouldn’t feel awkward. But you had always declined with a small smile.

You had taken up that offer though, when he drove you home one particular evening and your door had been kicked in of your apartment. He had called the police and waited with you in the car while you waited and driven off with you as the officers arrived. Your friend had been worried but also happy that you had decided to sleep over.

Since then he had been more open towards you and now you were even celebrating thanksgiving at his house and Christmas. He always also made sure to have a little gift for you on his birthday.

Since your parents had died, you haven’t had such a fatherly connection with someone. To be honest, not even your own father had been such a nice man to you.

You were now his top tattoo artist and working along side him and a duo team of piercers at his store.

“What about your business? How is the shop going? And how is Amanda?” You asked with a small smile. You remembered him dating a dark haired woman.

“She turned out to be a little bit crazy. She is now at Léry's Memorial Institute, getting treated and I am back to being single” He said with a small smile and nudged you in your side.

“Just like you-“

“Hey, love birds, what do you say if we get a movie going?” David interrupted, Jake snorted at him, while you rolled your eyes.

“Sure. Does the TV actually receive satellite in here?” Jake asked and raised his eyebrows at Dwight, who shook his head.

“No, but we have wifi and Netflix. So we can just switch something on” The dark haired man said and you nodded and got settled to face the TV above the fireplace as Dwight turned it on.

As you decided on a movie, Claudette joined you from her shower and settled down in the armchair as Dwight turned on Evil Dead.

You scooted closer to Jake during the disturbing parts, who put his arm around you and kept you close, making you feel somehow safe.

“I hope this place doesn’t have a basement” You commented as the kids went down to the basement.  
Dwight chuckled and told you that the ground wasn’t good enough to give this place a basement.

After some time of leaning into Jake, you started to feel uneasy once again. As if someone was watching you from a window, behind those lace curtains, between those dark black looking trees. There was no moonlight outside as the trees were standing pretty close and letting nothing through.

The area around the cabin was only illuminated by the fire and the TV inside of it. Not much then.  
But from your spot on the ground by the fire place, you didn’t even see that much. But you felt it, being watched, like daggers in your neck. But you didn’t look around or move. It was probably just paranoia. Your weird paranoia. You had been like this since the incident with the stalker.

You felt yourself slowly dozing off but were woken up from the screams of the main character in the movie and some conversations of your friends. You smiled a bit to yourself as you were laying next to Jake on the ground with your head in his lap and his fingers in your hair. You had missed this. You had missed your friends and those trips.  
Maybe you should ask them if you should start to have some movie nights in addition to your monthly get togethers.

You closed your eyes a bit as Jake found a certain spot that felt really good while massaged.  
“You are pretty tense there” You heard him whisper and smirked.  
“What are you? A doctor?” You asked and heard him chuckle as he went on massaging your scalp while watching the movie.

The act was pretty innocent, but probably not seen like that by your other friends. You knew that as soon as someone would notice it, you will be teased as long as the trip is going on.

* * *

“Staying up tonight?” Meg asked eagerly as the movie was over, but you sat up with a yawn and stretched yourself.

“I will pass. Woke up way to early today and need my beauty sleep” You joked and got up, taking your blanket with yourself.

“I will also pass, but you can stay up if you want” Claudette said and joined you, while the others decided to stay up a bit more and turned on another movie while you wished them a good night and got to your rooms.

You wished Claudette a good night sleep before closing your door after yourself and climbing into your bed.  
You hissed as you noticed how cold the blankets were and wrapped yourself up in the blanket you had just had laying by the fireplace. At least it was still warm.

You could hear your friends and the movie in the living room, but it didn’t keep you from falling asleep easily.

* * *

_Rough fingers driving through your hair as your blankets were pushed off the bed. Heavy breathing filled your ears and hit your neck. You leaned your head back with a whimper as the person gripped your hair gently and pulled it back, your neck exposed and stretched out. You felt something plastic like driving up from your shoulder, over the soft skin of your neck and up to your jaw._

_The hot breath of the person ghosting over you._

_Another little whimper left you lips as you felt something cold and thin slide up your thigh of your slight open legs, what made you flinch and squeeze them shut, earning a grunt from your opponent._

_They were forced apart by the cold object, what made you also realize what the object was. A knife._

_You wanted to open your eyes, but even as you did, blackness filled your vision. Was this all a dream? Everything felt so surreal and your movements were so slow and heavy._

_You gasped and arched your back as you felt the dull side of the curvy blade against your-_

“Wake the fuck uuuup!” You jumped and nearly felt out of your bed, sunshine hitting you right in the face as Meg ripped open your door.

“Can you at least let me sleep when we are on vacation, devil Meg” You called as you turned over to her, gifting her with a death glare.

“God I forgot how moody you are in the mornings” She said with a grin and slammed the door shut loudly as she left your room.

“I hate you” You murmured and climbed out of your bed, rubbing your eyes and looking around, trying to remember your dream, but couldn’t.

You sighed and got up, picking up your little bag and heading over to the bathroom to wash your face and brush your hair and teeth. You smiled as you heard a few others groan as they were also just getting up. It was only 10 am in the morning. Meg definitely had a hike planned or something.

You got in the bathroom and nodded a good morning at Nea who was standing by the mirror and brushing her teeth. You joined her and did the same.

“Your hair looks messy. Did Jake visit you in the night?” Nea asked as she spit out her toothpaste and washed out her mouth, looking you up.

“Not that I know” You answered and also washed out your mouth before starting to brush your hair.

The two of you soon joined the others in the main area and had something for breakfast, before heading out of the cabin to an actual hike planned by your dear friend Meg. It was inevitable, since she was a pretty active person. But you actually didn’t mind, since it was a really nice walk in nature. Dwight knew the area, so your group didn’t need to worry that you would get lost, since the gps wouldn’t get a signal in here.

The sun shone through the leaves of the high trees, making the place look so magical, untouched by society. The air that filled your lungs while you all walked through the woods, was so fresh and clean. A real difference only to your town life. You couldn’t imagine how it would be like for a city person.

You made a small picnic on the other side of the lake, while taking in your surroundings.

“Hey Dwight, are there other people near us?” You asked out of a sudden, earning all the attention, but the man just shook his head.

“Nah. We should be the only ones out here, why?” Dwight asked and you took another bite of your sandwich.

“Sometimes I feel like someone is watching me, but it can also just be my paranoia” You dismissed it with a shrug, but earned a small gasp from Claudette.

“I thought I was the only one. As I went to bed yesterday, I thought I saw someone outside” She said as she eyed you.

“Come on guys. You are just imagining things, since watching that movie” David joked, and Meg also chimed in that you should let it go. If Dwight said that there was no one, there was no one.

You just nodded and your group went on with your little hike, but the words that Claudette had spoken never leaving your mind. Could it be that there was someone else out here?

* * *

Your group soon returned to the cabin while it was still late noon.  
“Want to go for another swim?” Meg suggested, looking eagerly at her friends while Dwight unlocked the wooden door of the cabin.

“Sure. Anyone else?” You asked and Jake and David agreed to with Nea nodding.  
“I will make something for dinner after I take a fucking nap” Claudette added with a groan as she stretched herself.

“I will help” Dwight said, also visibly tired.

“Knock yourself out, guys” Jake said and the five of you soon changed and headed over to the lake.

While David and Meg had a swimming competition, you decided to just float in the dark cool water.  
Jake was dozing on the shore, while Nea was diving for some fish.

It was calm and occasionally Megs and Davids voices carried over the water over to you.  
The woods were so peaceful and your mind empty of all your worries. Claudettes words forgotten for a while, but soon returned as your group of friends gathered their stuff and headed back to the wooden cabin.

“No reason to be so sour, David. I beat you fair and square” Meg grinned as the two of them lead the way back to the cabin.  
You shook your head with a smile and looked over at Nea as she threw her arm over your shoulder.  
“Got some fish?” You asked and she held up two big looking fish. They were pretty fat too.

“Dinner!” She announced with a grin and you snorted as you poked one of them.  
“It won’t be enough for the big boy over there” You chuckled and nodded at David, who send a death glare your way.

“Guys?” You all looked to the front as you reached the little building.  
“Didn’t Dwight said that there was no one around here?” Meg added as you all lined up to look at the guy who was standing in the doorway of the cabin, talking to Dwight.

“Yo! You are back!” Claudette called out as she spotted all of you. She just came around the house with a toolbox in hand.

“Who’s that?” Jake asked her as she walked up to your group.

“Just a guy, whose motorcycle broke down a mile or so from here” She said before she told David to talk to him, maybe he could help with his motorcycle.

“Meg, can you get your truck running, so we can pick up the guys bike and fix it here?” Dwight asked as you all came closer.

You didn’t quiet listen to their conversation as you eyed the guy that had decided to intrude.

He was handsome no doubt. His slightly longer dark brown hair was up in a loose bun, exposing his shaved sides. His beautiful scarred face being in full sight. He had a small scar over his bottom lip and another one over the bridge of his nose. You didn’t know why but your fingers itched to touch them.  
His eyes were dark and filled with an emotion you couldn’t quiet place as he was also watching you.  
His broad shoulders and tight black shirt hinting an athletic figure. His tight black slightly ripped jeans were a perfect fit.

“You know, I heard that it’s not polite to stare” You heard him speak in a rough but melodic voice. It was deep and dark, fitting his whole appearance.  
“Sorry” You inhaled and walked into the cabin as you felt a blush creep over your cheeks.

You could hear your friends laugh at the situation, before helping the man out or also take care of themselves.

The whole situation ended up with Meg and David picking up the man’s bike with her truck as he was also with them to tell them where it was.

Meanwhile you and Nea and Jake, took a separate shower, before helping Claudette with preparing something for dinner. It was mid afternoon as they returned.  
You heard the three of them outside, working on the man’s, Jed’s, bike, while you, Claudette and Dwight were preparing dinner inside.  
Jake soon joined the people outside to help out with Nea right behind him. She was a trained mechanic, while he worked at a hardware store and might also be able to help out.

“He is cute, don’t you think?” Claudette asked and you agreed before you could even think about what you said.  
“Wait… what… you caught me off guard” You hissed as you chopped the veggies and glared at the woman right next to you.  
“Aw come on. It’s just the truth. He sure as hell is a hottie and you need a man in your life” She grinned and nudged you in your side.  
“Meg needs a guy more than I do”  
“Are you kidding me? David is all over her ass, no need a competition in this house” She said with a groan and a roll of her eyes, earning a chuckle from you and Dwight.  
“And in addition I am here with you guys, and not here to fish some hot dude with a broken motorcycle” You added with a wave of the knife you were holding.  
“I think I can speak for all of us if I say that you should just go for it. Maybe it will be more, or maybe just a one nightstand, either way, you should go for it. He obviously likes you too” Dwight said with a small grin.  
“He likes my appearance, nothing more” You said with a roll of your eyes and earned a snort from Claudette.  
“It’s not like you are different. You also find him very attractive because how he looks” She said with a smirk and you gave up defeated.  
“Fine. Do we at least have some wine, so I don’t have to do that sober? We all know how awkward I can get when I flirt while being sober” You sighed and smiled and Dwight was already holding up a bottle of red.  
“Will serve it with dinner, just for you” The man said and you held your thumb up before going back to preparing the food.

It seemed like it was already settled that the guy would stay for dinner and probably stay the night on the couch, so that he could leave in the early morning. It was reckless to let a total stranger stay in the house, but you were more people than only him and you knew that David would probably not drink with a stranger in the house, so at least some one would be sober.

The three of you soon finished up with the food and let it cook, while the others returned inside as it got darker and headed to the bathroom to get cleaned up. You earned a passing glance from the stranger as you were setting the table with Dwight, setting the cooled bottle of wine on the table.  
“Hey, stalker. Care for a glass to your food?” You shot as he passed you and you looked up at him.  
“Sure. And the name is Jed,…”  
“Y/N. Nice to meet you, Jed” You said with a small smile before letting him off to clean himself

“That’s a start” You rolled your eyes at Dwight’s remark, but let it slide.

Before dinner, you and Nea headed out to get some fire wood, while David and Jake were sitting in the living room and talking with the guy. It turned out that he used to be a journalist, always on the road and looking for a new job at a new newspaper when his old job got boring and he was being forced to write an article about the local cat lady or something. He was older than you, but not the oldest in the house. With David being 25, the guy just reached his age with his 24 years.  
Still two years older than you and Claudette.  
It had always been so weird to you, that even though you all finished highschool together, it seemed like you didn’t start it at the same time and so turned out to be all between the age of 22-25.  
The guy sure also had some questions about your group, but they were mostly shallow. How you all met, why were you out here. Do you have a boyfriend? That was the only question Jed asked about you when you weren’t there. David had answered with a smirk, while Jake narrowed his eyes at the man and questioned the whole situation.

Nea and you soon returned and helped Dwight put on the fire in the fireplace, while Claudette and Meg served the food and called everyone for dinner.

All of you settled down soon and started to eat the fish that Nea had got with a few sides. You were seated right across the newbie, what you didn’t mind since he was engaged in a conversation with Nea and David about their profession, while you and Jake were talking about another thing.  
You thought that the whole situation would turn out to be awkward with the new guy around, but it seemed like he fit just right into your little group.

He was a good listener and seemed to be engaged into the conversation he was having with the two friends. It was also rare for Nea to talk with a stranger so easily, what made you smile a bit at the thought.

After dinner, David, Nea, Jed, Dwight and Claudette moved to the couches, while you and Meg cleaned up the dinner table. David and Jed had helped bring everything to the kitchen, but Meg and you had ushered them out and told them that they should join the others. You could feel the gaze of Jed linger on you, but brushed it off as you joined Meg in washing the dishes.  
“Heard you were going after the fresh meat” Meg hummed your way as you dried off a plate.  
“Oh my god… I am considering.. and he is not a piece of meat” You chuckled and put the plate away.  
“Just say that you like him and get him to bed. I know that your last guy must be ages ago” She said with a grin and you sighed.  
“Don’t bring that up. He had been so bad. It was such a waste of time” You laughed and she snorted.

He sure had been. His skills were nonexistend and he had been such an ass afterwards after you had told him straight in the face that you haven’t had a nice time after he asked you. Told you it was your own fault and that you were probably just a lesbian, trying to push his self-esteem down.  
You had told Nea about it the next day, sitting with her by a pan of pasta and a glass of wine, the two of you laughing your asses off. The guy had been so ridiculous. Soon after that Meg had dropped by for a small sleepover and Nea and you had told her the story. She had laughed her ass off and told you that it can only get better now. It had been two months ago and you still grinned at the memory of it. You had kicked him out of the house right away of course.

“Hey, are you two going to join us or are you going to turn into those creepy house wives that not leave the kitchen?” David called out to you.  
“Rude! And we are coming” You replied and dried your hands before joining the others in the living room.

Claudette was chilling with Nea on the trio couch, while Dwight was sitting in the armchair. Jed was seated on the double couch, while David was sitting by the fireplace and occasionally poking it.  
Meg headed over to Claudette and Nea with a grin on her face, so you were technically forced to sit next to Jed, what you didn’t mind. He patted the place next to him as he looked up at you and you took him up on the offer and settled down next to him.

You smiled softly as you saw that they had already started the wine and it was emptied up to the half of it.  
“Meg, need a glass?” You asked as you were about to get up again to fetch two glasses for you and Meg from the kitchen, but were gently pushed down by Jed.  
“There are still two clean ones on here” He said with a small smile. You totally didn’t seen those.  
“Oh… you are right” You replied and leaned forward and took the bottle in your hand, nodding at Meg with raised eyebrows, who nodded back and so you filled two glasses with the red liquid.  
“Thank youuu~” She hummed as she took the other glass from you and leaned back on the couch as you did and everyone felt back to their conversations.  
Jake soon returned from the bathroom and pulled up a chair from the kitchen and settled between the armchair and the couch that the girls were sitting on.

“Hey” You looked up as you heard the deep voice that had your attention in an instant. It was a whisper, soft and melodic.  
“What’s up?” You hummed as you looked up in those dark eyes that seemed to glow as they were being illuminated through the fire.  
“What’s your favorite horror movie?” He asked and you chuckled softly.  
“It would be Silent Hill, without the acknowledgment of the games” You added and took a sip of the wine, already feeling tipsy.  
“What about you? What is your favorite horror movie?” You asked and leaned back, his arm resting on the back of the couch.  
“Probably an old slasher. Chainsaw Massacre or maybe even Elmstreet” He hummed and you felt his fingers play with a strands of your hair.  
“Pretty original. The old Nightmare or the somehow ‘newer’ version?” You asked as the two of you slowly fell into a conversation about horror movies.

Slowly each one of your friends went to bed until only you and Jed were up, still talking. Your conversation had switched from movies to actual murders. With him being a journalist he had perfect knowledge about them, while you just liked to watch some documentaries in your free time.

“Do you need your beauty sleep?” Jed interrupted your conversation as you yawned softly.  
“Hmm… just a bit sleepy from the wine” You hummed as you tipped forward and leaned into his chest.  
“Careful” You heard him laugh softly as he wrapped his arm around you, pulling you up to him and into his lap.  
He took your glass out of your hand and placed it down on the coffee table before leaning back to you, who had your face buried in his neck.  
“You are way too nice, you know” You murmured in your tipsy state.  
“But why though?” You added, playing your hands on his chest and pushing yourself up gently, looking up in his lovely face.  
“Take a guess, princess” He replied and leaned down to you. You hummed softly and closed your eyes as you felt his lips on yours. His hand on your back, pulling you close to himself against his chest.  
The kiss was warm and gentle, not what you have thought the man would want. It seemed like he wanted to assure you that you were safe. Safe in this house, safe in his arms. Like nothing in this world could harm you anymore.

You were surprised as he didn’t push the kiss any further but leaned back. You heard him inhale and a soft whimper left your mouth as his lips met your neck. A trail of kisses was left on the soft flesh of your neck and down to your collar bone.  
You felt the urge to whisper his name as he started to suck on your skin, probably leaving a mark there as his hand moved down your back and to your ass.  
But instead of doing so, you just sighed out as you drove your fingers through his soft brown hair, the bun falling loose, making it easy for you to wrap your fingers around the strands of the messy hair.  
You little gasp left your lips and you gripped his hair tightly as a bit was being left on your neck.  
“Which one is yours?” You heard him murmur against your skin and you could only guess what he ment.  
“Last on the right” You breathed out, yelping softly as he picked you up and carried you out and over to the last room in the hall on the right.

* * *

You woke up in the early morning the next day, what surprised even yourself. You were a person that loved to sleep in late, since your job didn’t start up until 11am. You were used to sleep until 10am and then rush yourself to work.

So it was a surprise to you as you checked your phone on your nightstand and spotted the numbers telling you, that it was 7am. You put the phone back down with a soft sigh and were about to just let yourself fall back asleep as you felt a muscular arm wrapped around your waist, squeezing you a bit.  
“Already awake, princess?” You heard him, exhaustion lacing his voice. It seemed like he was still a bit tired.  
“I was actually debating to just go back to sleep” You hummed and turned around in his arm to look in his perfect face.  
“Sounds like a plan” He added, smiling as you leaned in and kissed him softly before falling back asleep, with the memories of the night returning to your head.  
He sure as hell had been way better than the guy you had last.

“You were pretty loud last night” You blushed hard as you heard Claudettes comment right next to you, while brushing your teeth.  
“No I was not!” You said with widen eyes and glared at her as a smirk formed on her lips.  
“SOooo you got some action?” She sang with a bright grin on her face.  
“Is it that obvious?”  
“I can see the evidence on your neck and exposed legs, y/n” She commented, still grinning at you.  
Now you understood why Jed had commented that shorts may not be a great choice to wear at the moment.  
You have forgotten that he had decided to mark you up while being between your legs and a crimson blush let Claudette know the same.  
“Was he that mind-blowing that you actually forgot parts of it?”  
“Shush you. I was tipsy”  
“Consent?”  
“Two drunk people were pretty into it, so I guess there was plenty of it” You said and spit out your toothpaste.  
“Do you think he is boyfriend material?” You snorted at that question.  
“I don’t think that a stranger is willing to throw himself into a relationship when he has places to be” You replied and washed out your mouth.  
“That’s your opinion” Nea commented who had been silent up until now, sitting on the edge of the bathtub and brushing her short hair, while yawning every now and then.  
“That’s common knowledge” You replied and received a roll of eyes from both girls.  
“I think you two fit perfectly together” Meg added as she pushed the curtain from the bathtub away and looked you right in your eyes with a smile on her lips.  
“Get back to your shower, before I drown you in there” You reply and she closed the curtain with a small chuckle.  
  


* * *

“You already leaving?” You heard Meg ask Jed as you reached the kitchen, having changed into some long black leggings and a black crop top, receiving a smirk from Claudette. You fit perfectly to Jed looking like this.  
“Don’t want to disturb your little get-together” He replied with a small smile, glancing over to you, his smile widening a bit as he glanced over your outfit and spotted the marks on your neck. There was no use hiding them, since the second you would decide to get into the lake, the others would see them.  
“Aww come on, dude. You are not disturbing anything. But only if you really want to leave and are just trying to be polite” Meg said and eyed him.  
“Just trying to be polite I guess” Jed chuckled and took his motorcycle keys from the table.  
“And I still owe you for fixing my bike” He added as he nodded at Nea, David and Meg. Also at Jake, who was glooming at the group from the kitchen, standing there as he was sipping on his coffee. He was mostly watching you, eyeing your exposed neck before glaring back at Jed.

“Just helping a guy in need” David said and slapped his shoulder gently.  
“Don’t tell me it is because y/n was so bad in bed” Meg sighed and earned a death glare from you.  
“Can you keep anything to yourself?” You hissed, but heard Jed chuckle instead and felt his hand on your lower back.  
“Of course not. I just have places to be and you have things to do” He explained as you looked up in his face… in his lovely face.  
“We will let you off the hook then” Dwight announced, which also meant that everyone should calm down since the guy would probably not change his mind.  
“I will bring him out and you all will collect yourself” You told them with a wave of your hand and pushed Jed out of the door with yourself and closed it after yourself.

“Looks like you want me gone pretty quick, hm?” He asked as he walked up to his motorcycle with you right behind him.  
“On the contrary. I would love you to stay with me for a while longer, but if you are not planning on staying anyway, they will just be a pain in the ass” You said and nodded over to the cabin.  
“If you really mean it, you can give me a call and we can meet up for a coffee once you are free from here” He said as he pushed the thing from the wall and on the way.

“I don’t even have your number” You replied with raised eyebrows.  
“You do. I saved it into your phone” He said with a small wink, making you all flustered out of a sudden.  
“I will text you then. Or call you” You added as you watched him pick up his helmet.  
“I will be waiting then” He said and leaned down, giving you a soft last kiss before putting it on and getting on his vehicle.  
“Drive safe”  
“Will do, princess” You heard him laugh softly before kicking the engine back to life and driving off, away from the cabin and out of the woods, where you would be staying another five days.

After you had returned to your friends, you of course had to listen to their mockery and weird questions. You laughed through most of them but noticed the tad of saltiness coming from Jake. It’s not like he ever made a move on you, so why was he acting like that out of a sudden?

As they finally let the subject settle, all of you decided to head over to the lake, since the weather forecast predicted a little rain storm for tomorrow.  
You got dressed in your second bikini that you had with you. A black one. You furrowed your eyebrows and just noticed how many black clothes you had with you. It didn’t bother you before, but somehow now you had to think about the man who you spend the last night with.

You put on the garment after shaking off the thought and headed out of your room, meeting up with the others in the common room, before all of you decided to head out to the lake for a last swimming session.

It ended up with all of you staying at the lake for the whole day, having battles in the water, swimming around, a few actually trying to hunt some fish for dinner.  
At some point you were laying on the shore next to Claudette, just reading a book and just relaxing for the day. If it weren’t for the rainstorm tomorrow, you knew that Meg had another hike planned for sure.

As the sun was slowly setting, the group of friends headed back to the little cabin, once again finding the door wide open and the lock on the floor.  
“What the hell is going on here” You heard Dwight whisper as he walked up to the door, checking out the lock.  
Meanwhile Jake, David and Nea got inside to check out if someone was in there.  
“Do you think it is your mysterious boyfriend?” Claudette whispered to you and you nudged her into her side.  
“Don’t scare me like that” You whispered back, feeling a little bit of panic rising deep inside you.

“Nothing is misplaced. Looks like the lock just fell off” David announced as he stepped back out of the cabin. You furrowed your eyebrows, but decided not to let the situation escalate and just got inside with the others  
  


The rest of the day went by without further disturbance. You played a few card games as dark clouds slowly settled over you. Some others put on a movie that ran in the background or Meg and David actually watched. After some while you and Nea prepared dinner with Jake’s help, talking about different stuff.  
“So, how was your date with the mysterious man” Jake asked as you pushed the deep dish pizza in the oven and got back up.  
You raised your eyebrows at him, surprised. You haven’t thought that he would ever ask you about it, since he had been so hostile since Jed had made it clear that he had wanted something from you.

“Cool…. Cool… We talked for a while when you all went to bed” You said with a small shrug as you eyed his face, trying to read him like you usually did, but this time it wasn’t that easy. It seemed like he had put some distance between the two of you out of a sudden.  
“Why? Something the matter?” You added and leaned against the counter as you watched him, just as he watched you.  
“No… actually, I can’t blame him for shooting his shot, can I” He finally sighed and the tension in his shoulders slowly vanished, him visibly relaxing.  
“What do you mean?”  
“Nevermind. We should join the others” He suggested and the two of you headed out of the kitchen and over to the living room, joining in the movie.

After that, all of you had some dinner and eventually opened a few bottles of alcohol and decided to watch a few movies with a few shots. It’s not like any of you had to drive today or anything of that matter.

“’m -oing to bed” David slurred with his arm around Meg as the two stumbled out of the common room and over to the hall which led to the rooms that each of you occupied.  
“They sure are wasted” You chuckled, also already feeling tipsy after five shots that were slowly setting in.  
“For such a robust guy, he sure has no tolerance for alcohol” Claudette laughed and your group went back to watching the movie.  
Soon everyone was at least tipsy up to the range to drunk. Claudette passed out with her head in Nea’s lap, while you were sitting in Jake’s lap in the arm chair, who had his arm around your waist while talking with Dwight about how awesome their friendship was. More like screaming at each other though.

“I will bring this lovely lady to bed” Nea giggled and picked Claudette up from the couch as she got up and dragged her to the hall.  
You slowly got up, nearly stumbling and followed her.  
“Good night guys, I’m also out” You called over your shoulder to the rest and disappeared in to the hall and stumbled over to your room. You could hear snores coming from Megs room. Deep ones and soft ones. They probably had fallen asleep together. The morning might be interesting.  
You smiled to yourself as you closed the door of your room and leaned against the wooden thing, looking out of your rain stained window. The storm had started around dinner time, but somehow it hadn’t had been that present in the cabin.

You got further in the room and pulled off your clothes, only leaving your panties on and climbed under the blanket with a soft groan. You decided to put on an alarm in your phone, just in case you would forget your pill in the morning, which could be the case if you should wake up with a headache.

You placed your phone back on the nightstand and turned on your side, closing your eyes. Right before you drifted off into a heavy slumber a loud crash was heard. Or maybe it was only the thunder?

* * *

“Y/N..” You woke up from a hiss to your ear and someone panting in your face.  
“What the-“  
“Shut up or he will hear you” Nea hissed at you, covering your mouth with her hand. Her wet hand.  
You pushed her hand off and your eyes widen as you spotted the blood on her hand and on her body.  
“Wha-“  
“Someone just killed David and Meg. I woke up from a loud crash. Dwight is hurt and locked himself up in Megs truck. Jake is trying to find the damned keys while the guy is out in the woods chasing Claudette. Get dressed, we are leaving” She finished up quickly and pulled you out of your bed.  
“Quick!” She hissed as she exited the room quietly, to help Jake with the search.  
You put on a shirt and a pair of shorts, not bothering to find a pair of shoes.  
You followed Nea out and over to the living room.  
“We just have to kickstart them” She hissed at Jake, who just nodded.  
“What is it?” You whispered and was informed that the keys were nowhere to be found.  
“Get in the truck, we are leaving”  
“What about Cl-“ But a loud scream that carried over the storm outside in the woods answered your unfinished question. Claudette was most likely dead, just like your other two friends.  
“Fuck” You chocked out, noticing tears forming in your eyes and blurring your vision.  
“Now is not the time” Nea whispered and pulled you outside by your wrist, but pushed you back inside as another scream filled the air and the door of the truck being ripped open with brutal strength.

Dwight was being dragged out of the passenger seat by a tall black figure. The figure slammed him on the ground and crouched down over him, slamming a curved knife right into his back.  
“No!” You hissed and gripped Nea’s arm tightly, who just held you close and pushed you back inside, slamming the door close after her, locking the door.  
“We need to find some fucking weapons” She growled and looked around.  
“The shotgun is hopefully still good. Search for bullets” She said as she walked over to the cabinet which was standing in the room and contained a hunters shotgun.

You found a few bullets in the kitchen and she in the cabinet.  
You gave them each a very sharp knife and the three of you hid inside the cabin. You decided to split, so once you would hear someone being occupied with the killer, the other two could reach the truck or the van and drive off. Nea and Jake both knew how to short-circuit a car, but you were a newbie in that field. Hopefully the two of them would make it to the van. But that thought was cut short with a window shattering and Nea screaming loudly.

That was your cue. You bolted out of your hiding space and over to the door. You nearly slipped on the mud as you sprinted to the van and climbed inside in the back. The drivers door soon being ripped open and a drenched Jake climbing inside, slamming the door shut and getting down to the wire box to do his job.  
“Just a second… only a few fucking seconds” He whispered as he was trying his best.  
Meanwhile you were looking out the windows of the van and nearly screamed as you spotted the figure in the doorway of the cabin.  
He was just standing there in the shadows watching the two of you in the van. He was dressed in a black coat. Every clothing on his was black, except for the thing that was covering his face. The mask that kept his identity hidden was white and long, pulled in a ghostly scream. You spotted him raise his hand and something dropping to the ground, but you couldn’t make out what it was.

They looked like some kind of chords or cables…. You felt your heart sunk as you realized what it was.  
“We won’t get out of here” You whispered and slowly looked over to Jake, who was still struggling.  
“He ripped out the chords, Jake” You said and he stopped moving instantly as he heard you and looked over at you.  
“Y/N… I…” He was pale as a ghost.  
“I never got to tell you how much I like you” He said and you smiled softly, not really knowing yourself what to do in this situation.  
“You should have said that sooner” You said softly and moved forwards to him, but stopped as you felt something hard touch your knee and looked down on the sheets you were kneeing on and pulled them to the side, revealing a handgun.

You didn’t have much experience with guns, but you had some basic knowledge, with what your boss had taught you after that incident in your past.  
“But maybe you will have a chance to act on it” You said and grabbed the gun, checking the magazine, before looking around the place, soon spotting the guy, who was still standing in the doorway of the cabin.  
“Stay here” You whisper, not taking your eyes of the killed.  
“Y/N, what are you-“ But you didn’t let him finish as you opened the back door and jumped out, weapon held behind you.  
“What do you want you sick fuck!” You screamed over the rain after closing the door behind you, but not coming closer to the cabin. You shouldn’t allow this fight to come to a close range or you were fucked. Your aim wasn’t bad but you would definitely be dead meat if that guy came too close.

You watched him raise his hand which had the knife in hand and point it at you. “Me?” You whispered to yourself, eyebrows furrowed, your vision getting worse as the rain got heavier.  
“Fuck you” You yelled and pointed the gun at him and pulled the trigger.  
Not a good shot, but it hit his shoulder. What was even worse was the fact that it seemed to make him mad once he understood what you have done.

Quick movements had you slammed against the van’s side and his fingers wrapped around your throat tightly.  
“Fuck” You groaned out, slowly raising the gun again, but he was way quicker. His fingers of his other hand wrapped around your wrist and slammed it multiple times against the van, prompting you to let go of the weapon as pain laced your fingers and knuckles.  
“Let go of me…. You.. fuck” You chocked out, gripping his hand tightly that was closing up around your throat.  
Your head tilted back as your eyes rolled up at the lack of oxygen. You were slowly loosing control over your body. But before you could black out completely, he let go of you, letting you fall to the ground as if he had lost interested in chocking you.

You watched his black boots move out of your vision and heard the door of the van being open. Struggling, shouts and curses. A ripping sound and screams filled the air, followed by a loud thunder and the sky momentarily lighting up. You looked over to the truck and felt tears mix with the rain drops on your wet face as you spotted Dwights dead body. The whole situation hitting you all at once. The cold and panic making you shake and Jakes screams making you flinch.

The masked figure passed you as it walked back into the cabin with dragging someone over the muddy floor with him, back into the cabin. A loud sound filled the air. Not a shot, more like a crack of a bone and then silence.  
Your eyes fluttered shut as your breathing got quicker and a panic attack bubbling up deep inside of you. Your body getting wetter within seconds and your temperature dropping way too quickly.  
You were about to burst out in a full panic attack as you felt someone pull you up on you knees. You tried to open your eyes, but the rain wouldn’t let you see and the mud on your face wasn’t a blessing either. You felt yourself being picked up and held against a clothed chest as you were carried somewhere. Carried into the cabin.  
You were shaking heavily in the persons arms and soon sobs and cries filled the air as you finally understood who or what was carrying you.  
“Let me go” You breathed out weak, trying to push yourself off the person’s arms, but with no success. Their grip on your shoulder and thigh just increased, making you whimper and bury your face involuntary into their shoulder.

You were placed on the larger couch and were coaxed in a sitting position. You soon felt a towel being dragged over your face after the door had been slammed shut. You where still sobbing and tears were leaving your closed eyes as you were hugging your sides tightly, frozen on the spot. You were weaponless against a much stronger opponent. You were fucked and could do literally nothing, without angering your captor.  
“Please…” You whispered, not knowing what you were begging for as you started to shiver once again. Your wet and cold clothes glued to your body.  
You felt the persons gloved hands on your arms and shook your head, opening your eyes and looking up in the mask.  
“No” You whispered. You were scared that the guy wanted you naked… did he wanted to rape you? Why didn’t he kill you just like the others? Just like Nea, Meg and… Jake.  
You whinced and let go of yourself as his grip on your shoulders got tighter. He pushed your hands to the side as he was squatting right in front of you. He had his hands on the hem of your shirt and pulled it over your head as you raised your hands without much more fighting and let him expose your upper body. You felt his gaze linger on you for a second before he placed the discarded clothing next to you. He then leaned down and unbuttoned your shorts, your hands shooting to his wrists, trying to stop him.  
“I.-… I can do that” You whispered, but his hands didn’t leave your shorts. He just looked in your face as you were staring at his hands, still holding them in place. It seemed like he was waiting for you to let go.  
“Please… let me” You added, but he ignored your pleas as he just pulled your shorts down. He had his fingers hooked in your soaked panties and also dragging them off you, leaving you completely naked.  
You didn’t know how to cover yourself up with your hands, so you just gave up and let them drop to your sides as you slowly looked up and watched him leave you and walking over to the dining table. You jolted back to life as you saw who was strapped to a chair, a soft groan leaving his lips.  
“Jake!” You screamed and got up on your feet, wanting to rush over to him, but were blocked as the tall person was back in front of you, his hand back on your throat. This time not squeezing. Just wrapped around you, as a threat or a warning.  
He pushed you back down on the couch and dropped a bundle of dry clothes in your lap. What the hell was going on?  
You nodded slowly and unrolled the bundle. You put on the underwear you found and the other clothing item that he had also given you. A large white tshirt. You didn’t question why he didn’t give you more. You were thankful that he didn’t let you sit around naked. It made you hope a bit that he maybe wasn’t out to rape you.  
“Y/N?” You heard Jake slur and looked over to the person tied to the chair.  
“Jake” You whispered, tears already spilling onto your cheeks.  
“Where is the guy” he groaned and slowly looked around the room.  
You had also lost track of him as you had started to get dressed. You didn’t have even felt him watch you.

You shrieked in surprise as a grunt left Jake’s bloodied lips as the guy appeared right behind him, a fistful of hair keeping Jake’s head tilted back to expose his neck and a curved and bloodstained blade right at his adam’s apple.  
“Stop!” You screamed, back on your feet and half in motion to rush over, but stopping as you saw him press the blade deeper into Jake’s flesh as a warning.  
“What will you offer me to spare his life?” You heard the killed speak up for the first time. His voice was laced with interest and blood lust.  
“What is his life worth to you?” He chuckled and pulled on Jake’s hair, another groan leaving the man’s lips.  
“Don’t… Just kill me and let her go” Jake groaned and earned another yank from the killer.  
“I wasn’t talking to you” He growled, his masked eyes never leaving you.  
“Don’t… don’t kill him, please… just… take me instead… whatever you want to do to him, do to me” You whispered, tears rushing down your face as a sob threatened to leave your lips.  
“Oh no… no no no no… I will definetly do something else to you, than just kill you” The killer said as he let go of Jake and got up on his feet, striding over to you.  
You lowered your gaze and looked down on your feet, avoiding eye contact, not that there was any to begin with.  
“If you want me to spare his life, you have to obey me kitten. I might even let the two of you go if you are especially good” He breathed in your ear, a blade driving down your clothed side.  
“Don’t touch her!” You heard Jake yell and flinched.  
You felt the killer already turn around to head back to Jake and probably just kill him and make this easier for himself. That was when you acted.  
“Wait… I will do anything you want. Just spare him. Please” You whispered as you looked up into the mask that was back looking at you.  
“Just- just don’t hurt him… please” You added, your hand on his wrist that was holding the knife.  
“I like it when it goes the easy way” The killer chuckled and pushed you back, your legs hitting the coffee table and making you stumble back, crashing into the hard wood.  
You groaned at the pain, but didn’t got much time to recoil as his knife found its home right in your right shoulder, making you scream out in pain.

“You sick fuck!” You heard jake scream and a low chuckle rose beneath the mask.  
You closed your teary eyes and chocked as he pushed the knife deep inside of you, making it hit the table and digging it into the wood, as if to fix you onto it.  
“Now let the fun begin” He announced with a sick laugh.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you very much for taking your time and reading this mess <3


End file.
